


Crossed that bridge

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas formally asks Vic out in a awkwardly adorable way





	Crossed that bridge

“We could be friends”Lucas said to her 

“Chief we’ve definitely crossed that bridge a long time ago”Vic reminds him stealing a quick glance at his abs 

Shirtless Ripley really wasn’t a bad sight to see and she was enjoying what she was seeing 

“Fair point Hughes”Lucas said putting on a new shirt 

“Drop the Hughes hot stuff no need to be so formal you can call me Vic”Vic tells him gazing at him in a slightly seductive way 

“Just us and no one is around in that case you can call me Lucas”Lucas was cautious besides the two were at work 

Plus he knew the risks involved with dating someone whom ranked so lowly 

He had to be very careful after all he knew how the optics of this would look being the damn fire chief and all

They were alone in the turnout room

If someone walked in on them at work or off duty things could get really bad between them and possibly cost both of them their jobs 

”Were you asking me to be your girlfriend earlier?”Vic had been hooking up with the Chief for a while 

“I wanted to be more smooth about it but yes I was”Lucas looked down letting out a laugh 

”I'll be your girlfriend”Vic has her arms around his neck 

“We could do spice over and over again ”Lucas says to her holding her closely to him 

“Spice makes me a happy woman”Vic smirked at him 

“Well that make me really happy”Lucas began kissing at one side of her neck 

“Just one?”Vic asked in between a moan 

“Hold on I’m getting there”Lucas slowly moved over to the other side placing tender kissing and biting gently at the skin 

Vic would probably have to cover up tomorrow in a turtleneck

So the girls wouldn’t suspect anything or question her on if she had a new man in her life 

Quickly reminding herself of the fact she agreed to go out to the Beanery with Maya and Andy


End file.
